Dragon Ball After Future Episode 3 Finally Reunited
Story Goku decided to go alone fight with Turles, but when he reach him he had a surprise. "Hello, low class trash..." Raditz said "Is that..." Goku said "Yeah. It's him...reunited at last, my brother" Turles said. "Don't bother coming in to fight Turles. I can beat by myself, easily." Raditz bragged. Turles looked at him angrily "Fine, just save a little fun for me!" He said. Goku took a fighting stance, he knew he couldn't win but he had to do something. "Oh, and before you die." Raditz began. "You should know Turles and I are your brothers!" "What!" Goku exclaimed. This left an opening for Raditz. Raditz took the chance and nailed Goku in the stomach with his knee. "Oof! HEY, THAT'S PLAYING DIRTY!" Goku screamed in pain. "That's how Saiyans fight, my brother!" Raditz replied. "Well it wasn't very nice! Take this!" Goku said as he lunged his fist at Raditz. He punched here and there, but all of his attacks missed. Raditz was just too fast. Raditz decided it was time to end the boring fight, so he started beating the crap out of Goku. A punch to the nose, a punch to he ribs… many punches to the ribs. A kick to the…area. Many painful attacks hit Goku. The little monkey boy didn't stand a chance. Goku decided to strategize and waited for Raditz to punch him. When Raditz did Goku wrapped his tail around Raditzs' arm and managed to at least scratch him a tad. Raditz stood tall as Goku jumped away. "A very clever move, using that tail of yours." Raditz said. "But, your not the only one who can do that!" He disappeared cause he was moving so fast. Then, he appeared right in front of Goku, but it was too late. Goku was already way up high in the sky. Raditz flew right above his head, then used his tail to smack Goku to the ground. Goku plummeted until he reached the ground with BAM! Goku was too worn out to fight. He was finished. Raditz began to laugh "HAHAHAHAHAH! Is this all you've got Kakarot? Ha, it's pitiful! HAHAHAHAHAH!" He continued to laugh. Raditz and Turles agreed it was time to finish things, and as soon as Raditz was about to end Goku's life…A strange figure (I think you can guess by the title) came in and kicked Raditz in the face. Raditz was sent flying through the air. Turles exclaimed "WHAT! IT'S YOU!" Goku finally got a good look at the character. He was tall. He had long, green colored hair and wore Saiyan armor "Are you okay, Kakarot?" He asked . Goku looked at him, and replied. "Aren't you a Saiyan? Why do you care if I'm okay or not?" Raditz got up, and looked at Turles and saw he was in shock. "Turles, what's the matter?" He asked. Turles replied "He looks like a Legendary Super Saiyan!It cant be...it was Broly! I'm sure it was!" What will happen now?Who is the mysterious figure?Discover in the next episode of Dragon Ball After Future! Category:Fan Fiction